The Suicide of Link
by Queen Ruto
Summary: Link loves Zelda with all his heart...but when he is about to tell her, he finds out she has a boyfriend. Link's heart is shattered. He has nothing left to live for, so he decides to kill himself...
1. Default Chapter

**Note: I do not own Nintendo, or any of its characters...I only wish I did. "The Legend of Zelda" is Copyright of Nintendo. However, I do own the character Seldar. You shall learn about him in the story. Also, the content of this story may not be suitable for children under the age of 15. That is why it is rated 'R.' also...if you don't like profanity, and reading about sex scenes...do not...I repeat, DO NOT, read this story. Thank you, and have a nice day, or night. Oh, and one last thing...this story is based more around "The Legend of Zelda," the T.V show, just so you know.**

* * *

**  
**  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.  
  
It was a bright, sunny day in the land of Hyrule. Link was sleeping soundly in his bed up in the higher tower of the Hyrule Castle. He suddenly awoke to a loud crash. There were the Moblins, sneaking in to steal the Triforce of Wisdom. There were only five of them. 

"Only five??? This will be a piece of cake!" Link said to himself. Link jumped out of his bed with his sword in hand, and stood face to face with the ugly Moblins. There they stood, spears in hand.

Then, the leader of them piped up, "Hua, hua hua!!! You will never stop us. We will take the Triforce, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Link stood there, he said to them, "Oh yeah? Just watch me!"

He jumped up, and in mid-air he zapped one of the Moblins. He then landed on the wooden floor. Two of the four remaining Moblins came running after Link from behind. Thankfully Link turned around fast enough to zap the one closest to him. The second one threw a bomb. Link then batted it back to the Moblin, and he blew up. He was forgetting about the other two moblins. They were going after the Triforce! They weren't having much luck getting it though. They were too short. One Moblin was teetering on the other's shoulder.

Link shouted at them, "Hey! Over here you ugly bastards!"

They then fell over. They immediately jumped up and ran after Link. One of them threw it's spear. Link jumped high into the air, and the spear missed and hit a jar on his Night Stand. While Link was in mid-air, he zapped the Moblin who threw the spear. There was only one Moblin left for Link to conquer. This one was slightly different in his attacks. He first threw a Boomerang; unfortunately, it flew out the window and never came back. It then pulled out a Bow and Arrow and shot an arrow at Link. Sadly, he missed and hit the picture of Zelda on the wall. Link's blood was now boiling. His expression on his face changed from excitement, to aggravate. He took his sword and held it out. He was powering it up for an attack. The Moblin was scared, and tried to make a run and jump out the window. Before he could get to the window, Link unleashed his attack, killing the Moblin instantly. He walked over to his equipment bag and put his sword in his case. He decided to get dressed, since he was still in his pajamas. As he was putting his clothes on, Zelda knocked on the door.

"Link? Are you up yet? I though I heard some noise, so I decided to come and check on you." Zelda said.

Link thought to himself, "This is the day. The day that I finally tell Zelda how I really feel about her. I just hope she feels the same way."

"LINK!!! Will you answer me?!" Zelda shouted.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, Princess!!!" Link said in a sarcastic way. "I'm just trying to get dressed. Just a second."

"Okay, hurry up!" Zelda said.

A few moments later, Link opened his door. He looked at Zelda. She was so beautiful. Her hair was long, and blonde, like the color of the golden sun. The blue tiara in her hair matched perfectly with the smooth complexion upon her light, tan face. Her tight clothes made it almost impossible to stop looking. Those nice, round, melon shaped breasts were fitted tightly into her shirt. As for her pants, they were also very tightly worn. Her ass looked so fine! It was just the perfect size for any man. In his time of staring at her, his mind flew off into space. He was just sitting there, staring at the beautiful Princess.

"Link? What are you staring at?" She asked.

There was no response from the hero.

"Link! Snap out of it, will you?" Zelda pleaded.

She then raised her hand and slapped him in the cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Link said angrily.

"I had a right to! You were just standing there, staring at me, like a love struck puppy dog. Seems as though you were looking at my boobs. You pervert! Why were you looking?" Zelda exclaimed.

"I was most certainly not looking at your boobs!" Link fibbed. "I just had...something on my mind.

"Well, tell me what's on your mind Link. I bet it's not something we can't fix." Zelda explained.

Link walked over to the shattered picture frame containing the picture of Zelda. He began to pick up the shards. Zelda also came over to help.

As they were picking up the shards of glass, Zelda said, "So, what seems to be on your mind Link?"

Link nervously spoke, "I've been having strange feelings lately. They are very hard to explain. I've even had dreams about it. It scares me very much. Zelda, the truth is---"

Seldar suddenly interrupted Link.

"Zelda! Oh Zelda my dear! Where are you?" Seldar wondered.

"Seldar! I'm in Link's room." Zelda assured.

Seldar walked into Link's room.

"Oh Zelda! I've been looking for you ever since I woke up. I just wanted to assure you that we are going on our special date tonight [wink, wink]." Seldar appointed.

"Oh Seldar, you are so uptight! Lighten up a bit. You know I wouldn't forget about our date!" Zelda said jokingly.

"Okay Zelda...I'll talk to you in a bit. Just come to my room when you are through helping Link." Seldar said.

"Sure thing! I'll be there in just a little bit. Link has to talk to me about something." Zelda said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you in a little bit, my darling! Bye!" Seldar said.

"Goodbye my love!" Zelda said.

Seldar left the room. Zelda turned back to Link, who was still picking up the shards of glass from the floor.

"So, Link, what was it you were telling me?" Zelda asked.

"Well...it's just that...I'm afraid that Ganon will eventually find out a way to steal the Triforce of Wisdom!" Link fibbed.

"Oh. I'm afraid of that too Link. Ganon's forces are getting stronger and stronger everyday. If they keep getting stronger, someday, we wont even be able to beat them! I fear that the Triforce of Wisdom will be taken, and it will be put into the wrong hands. Innocent lives will be killed. I am very worried about that too." Zelda explained.

The shards were finally picked up. Link took the picture of Zelda and placed it on his Night Stand.

"Well, Link, I'll talk to you later. I've got to go meet up with Seldar. Thank you for telling me what was on your mind. I'm sure that we'll figure out a way to stop Ganon and his forces." Zelda said. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Zelda...talk to you later." Link said sadly.

Link knew that with Seldar in Zelda's life, there would be no chance with the beautiful Princess. Link was saddened just at the thought. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Link equipped his belt and walked down the stairs and through the corridors. As he was walking past Seldar's room, he peeked in through the crack to see Seldar and Zelda. Seldar has Zelda pinned to the bed. He was kissing her on the neck, and tickling her. To see them like that made Link even more saddened and angry. He ran, and exited the castle, tears rolling from his eyes onto his cheeks, and dripping to the ground. He ran to the entrance of the woods. He stopped at the foot of the forest. He began walking. Many things were on Link's mind. For him, this was the beginning of the end...

* * *

**Want to know what happens? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
Sincerely,  
Fenner!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Nintendo, or any of its characters...I only wish I did. "The Legend of Zelda" is Copyright of Nintendo. However, I do own the character Seldar. You shall learn about him in the story. Also, the content of this story may not be suitable for children under the age of 15. That is why it is rated 'R.' also...if you don't like profanity, and reading about sex scenes...do not...I repeat, DO NOT, read this story. Thank you, and have a nice day, or night. Oh, and one last thing...this story is based more around "The Legend of Zelda," the T.V show, just so you know.

P.S: Sorry for the long delay…things got busy after my first chapter :P

Chapter 2: Ganon's Plans

Deep within the Underworld was Ganon's domain. The 5 Moblins that were killed by Link were in the glass dome…where all of Ganon's deceased forces arrive after they are killed by Link.

"You failed again! You guys are nothing but a bunch of blundering imbeciles!" Ganon shouted with rage.

"We are sorry Master. We tried." The leader apologized.

"You didn't try hard enough! Grrr…You are useless…I guess I will have to find another way to destroy Link. Then, when he is destroyed…THE TRIFORCE WILL BE MINE!" Ganon shouted out loud.

Ganon transported to his Crystal Ball, where he can see exactly where Link is.

"Why does he look so sad?" Ganon thought.

Link was walking in the forest, alone. He was crying. He arrived to a big boulder, and sat down. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Ganon was still watching him. Link then started to sob out some words. Ganon listened closely.

"Zelda doesn't love me! She is in love with Seldar. I can't believe she would like him more than I! Oh, Zelda! WHY?" Link sobbed.

Link fell to the ground on his knees. He raised his arms up into the sky.

"WHY?" He shouted.

Link then buried his face in his hands, sobbing once more.

Meanwhile, Ganon was sitting there, looking into his Crystal Ball. He watched the way Link sobbed.

The sinister thoughts of Ganon echoed throughout his lair.

"Link seems very depressed; I think I just might have THE perfect solution." He chuckled knowingly, and murmured. "Yes, yes, I'm quite sure of it, with his misery, and my aid, drugs WILL lead from one bad decision to another, until it will become his own undoing!" Ganon cackled evilly.

Ganon snapped his fingers and teleported to his throne. He sat down. He placed his elbow on the arm rest, and rested his head on his fist.

"Yes, drugs are the answer! What drugs shall I use?" Ganon thought.

Ganon sat upon his cracked throne with a deep expression upon his ugly, wrinkled face. He suddenly snapped his fingers, and appeared in front of a window looking out to a garden. Then he turned and looked at his table where he performs chemistry.

"With my tools and knowledge I shall be able to crate drugs for Link's horrible demise. No one will know since they don't even know where I am."

Ganon walks over to the chemistry table while talking, "Not to mention they don't want anything to do with me because I am evil…the only one who is brave enough to stop me is Link. Too bad he is going to depart from our world."

He slammed his hand down on the table causing glass to shake, "Muwahahaha! He wont see it coming, the imbecile." He raised his hand and emits a cackle enough to raise the hairs on your back.

"Now, what shall I use to make my human form? This has to be good, so that Link doesn't catch on." Ganon said while scratching his chin slightly.  
A tall, dark blue, bottle displaying the words, "Human Potion" catches the eye of Ganon.

"Ah yes! I remember I made this. I knew it was going to come in handy someday."

Ganon took the cap off of the bottle and chugged the liquid that was contained inside of it. The paralysis of Ganon caused him to drop the bottle. It shattered on the marble floor, causing the Moblins in the sphere to flinch.

Ganon kneeled to the floor in pain as his skin started to erupt. His face started to change. Brown hair started to grow upon his head. His once blank eyes started to gain a green Iris and a Pupil. His once long snout shrunk down into a normal human nose. His tusks disappeared into his face. The color of his skin was changing to a khaki-brown to a tan color. He looked to his hands and realized that his long bony fingers were shrunk, and his nails were manicured. Even his clothes were changing. His robe disappeared and was replaced by a red long-sleeve tunic. And a belted pair of pants with tights was appearing upon his legs. A black pair of boots appeared on his feet.

When the transformation was finally complete...Ganon walked over to the mirror on the ledge of his throne and looked at it. He gasped at the sight and touched his skin. He dropped the mirror on the floor causing it to shatter. He turned around and emitted a sinister laugh that echoed throughout his lair.

"Yes, the transformation worked perfectly." He said with a remaining chuckle.

Ganon walked to the exit and looked back at his Moblins in the sphere.

"I'll show you the real way to destroy Link." He said

Ganon walked out the door and exited the lair from underground. He walked deep into the forest keeping an eye on where Link was located on the little crystal ball around his neck.

He finally spotted Lin and walked up to him casually.

"What is the matter dear boy?" Ganon said in a humble voice.

"You wouldn't understand what my problem is." Link sobbed out.

Ganon sat down next to link on a stump. He put his arm around Link's shoulder and looked at him with a sad face.

"You never know boy, I can help you. I may not be a psychologist, but I might be able to help you."

Link stopped sobbing for a moment and said, "What do I have to lose? I don't have any friends. My name is Link." He said extending his out.

Ganon got a smirk on his face and shook Link's hand. "My name is Christopher."

Link smiled at "Christopher."

They both got up and started to walk away from the boulder and stump. Ganon knew that the first step of his plan had worked. He walked away with Link, containing his laughs and wore a sinister smile upon his face.


End file.
